


Time

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: All you need is time.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-12 07:20pm to 07:34pm

The time away had made Tezuka appreciate every single communication he had received from home, no matter how brief. 

Over time though, most of his former teammates seemed to have vanished into thin air except for Fuji Syusuke. 

Now that he was coming back to Japan, Tezuka had asked the tensai to pick him up from the airport if he had the time and looked forward to it the whole flight, knowing Fuji would be there even though he had not received an answer before boarding.

No sleep had come to him during the flight. His mind had paraded image after image from his school days. Every single memory featuring the honey-haired boy. 

Thinking back, Tezuka had to admit that meeting Fuji for the first time had been like being in the middle of a thunderstorm without sight of shelter. An unyielding force of nature.

No matter how rough life had gotten, Fuji had always been there. Even in Europe, the most elaborate messages and even phone calls had been from Fuji.

Finally rounding the corner of the customs area, Tezuka stopped dead in his tracks. There was Fuji, dressed in cream-colored pants, a brown-striped half-open dress shirt, a necklace and sunglasses. He looked good enough to eat as some of Tezuka's acquaintances would have said right now - after whistling. Tezuka's more selected mind however, only came up with words like stunning, beautiful and gorgeous, which basically meant the same thing in the end anyway.

Making his legs go forward until he reached the now grown man, Tezuka allowed a smile, receiving a dazzling one in return before being pulled into a gentle hug.

"Welcome back, Kunimitsu."

"Good to be back."

Fuji continued to smile, just like Tezuka remembered from their days on the courts.

"May I help with your luggage?"

When Tezuka shook his head, Fuji laughed.

"Didn't think so. Come on then. I'm parked right outside. Thought you would still be on time, even by plane."

The jest was light and Tezuka readily felly back into the comfort of the familiar banter that had always been between them. 

Maybe coming back had been his best decision in life yet. A second fresh start with Fuji back by his side.

Yes, he was confident that everything would turn out like he hoped it would.

With work and, finally, with Fuji.


End file.
